


måneskinn

by chickencrust



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, No Plot, i dont know what this is or why i wrote it !!!!, minghao is just a personification of me projecting, ~astronomical object metaphors~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickencrust/pseuds/chickencrust
Summary: minghao has thoughts that junhui can't truly decipher, but he's still going to try





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuenjiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuenjiu/gifts).



> working title: "when will the government stop your sinful hand"

minghao reaches out and touches the colors sometimes. they’re light pink and orange and peachy and soft to touch. cotton candy and happiness. sometimes they disintegrate between his fingers; evaporate and vanish and disappear. other times he can feel them like clouds in the palms of his hands.

“hao,” junhui says and the colors are gone. minghao smiles and takes the hand junhui is holding out towards him. it’s warm, junhui is always warmer than minghao, he was the sun and minghao was the moon.

“they’re stars,” minghao says and his mind is far away and junhui tries to do the math, where did that come from? but it’s hard to follow the trains of thoughts when minghao’s mental train station is as active as it is. king’s cross in his brain. minghao smiles.

“who are the stars?” junhui tries and helps minghao up from the couch. he’d been waiting for minghao after his performance, looked for him in the audience, but after half an hour of sitting around in the changing room with only soonyoung to keep him company, he’d left. soonyoung could only pretend minghao was going to show for so long.

“everyone,” minghao said, “except me.” junhui was a little worried, actually, but minghao didn’t seem too upset with the idea. he wraps his arms around junhui’s waist and buries his nose in the little furrow in his collar bone, between his shoulder and neck. junhui makes a displeased noise.

“even me? aren’t you and i the same?” he asked and minghao shook his head, there were tears in his eyes and he didn’t know where they came from. junhui wished he couldn't feel the little drops of emotion trailing down his clavicle, tickling his skin.

“no, no. you’re a great star,” minghao explained and his voice was thick with feelings. his arms wound tighter around junhui, fingers curling into his fancy dress shirt. he’d already taken off his suit jacket, but hadn’t changed out of formal attire yet.

“are you the earth, then?” junhui asked and minghao kind of shook his head (he did the best he could without un-plastering his face from junhui’s skin, anyways).

“i’m the moon,” minghao responded and junhui didn’t ask for an explanation, but minghao continued anyways, “i can’t glow like you do. all i can do is reflect the light you shine.”

junhui didn’t know how to console him, he rarely did. the last thing minghao wanted was for someone to correct his feelings. he would still be the moon of his own mind, regardless of how his brilliance blinded junhui, left bright spots dancing across his vision when he managed to look away.

“i think the moon is the most beautiful,” junhui said instead and minghao lifted his head, brows furrowed. tears clung to his eyelashes and his eyes were red, like he hadn’t slept in days. he’d stopped crying though, which junhui took as a small victory.

“explain,” minghao prompted, mood once again swinging. there was curiosity in his gaze, and hope and insecurity. junhui wished he would be happy always, but minghao was always up and down, in and out, sugar and salt.

“not everyone can go out and see the sun. the moon is there for the lonely people, the troubled and the lost, and those who hurt, you know. they’re always up during the night and the moon is there to keep them company. i think that’s the most beautiful thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi public service announcement:  
> im in love with mitch/twt user minglnao/ao3 user souy (barnesdick)  
> i dont know why i wrote this im just really sad and i want it out of my house and my system


End file.
